La pareja ideal
by lady-noryko
Summary: desde que ella llego a la aldea herida y sin memoria ellos fueron llamados como la pareja ideal y sin contar con un hermano celoso que apartaba a todo hombre que sele acercara a su hermana Naruko todos menos los hermanos Uchiha por por eso frente a toda la aldea ellos eran la pareja ideal es un Sasuke x Naruko
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:** bien es la primera vez que escribo una historia hetero y por lo tanto espero y todo salga bien esto es un Sasuke x Naruko y por demás pondré parejas secundarias. En este fic Naruto y Naruko son gemelos.

**Advertencias: **odio a Sakura por lo tanto no habrá NaruSaku, puede que haya lemon y pero eso si habrá varios roces. Así que comience el fic.

Otra cosa más Itachi no mato al clan Uchiha, pero estos si están muertos pues murieron en el ataque del zorro de nueve colas, Itachi es genial y no es un ninja renegado.

Sasuke no es tan amargado.

La lluvia caía intensamente su cuerpo inerte tirado frente a las puertas de Konoha, se veía muy mal herido y su respiración era muy tenue no había mucho tiempo si no se daban cuenta de que la chica se encontraba ahí tirada moriría desangrada, las grandes y profundas cortadas eran letales necesitaba ser atendida y pronto. Por suerte un chunin que acababa de llegar de misión la encontró tirada y decidió llevarla al despacho de la Hokage.

Entro precipitadamente sin tocar la puerta ni nada, no sabía quién era pero por las heridas que se veían a simple vista y por la sangre que escurría de esa capucha vieja que la envolvía por completo y no dejaba ver su rostro.

-Hokage-sama he encontrado a esta persona en las afueras de la villa y parece estar al borde de la muerte- le comunicaba un poco preocupado el ninja mientras se lo entregaba al Hokage.

-dios santo pero que le habrá pasado además quien es descúbrele la cara.

El ninja hizo lo que el Hokage le pidió y descubrió la cara de la chica dejando ver una piel un poco tostada, unos cabellos rubios y largos y unas tres marquitas en cada mejilla en forma de bigotitos que la hacía ver hermosa a simple vista y además muy parecida a cierta personita.

-¡Naruko| de inmediato hay que llevarla al hospital y que la atiendan lo mejor posible

Ordeno la mayor autoridad en la aldea y acompañado del ninja se fueron directo al hospital.

****************Al día siguiente*************

Un rubio de ojos azules se levantaba muy animado, pues hoy después de pasar la prueba que les puso su nuevo sensei sería su primer entrenamiento o misión como el equipo 7, se bañó, se vistió y comió su típico ramen y fue directo al campo de entrenamiento su sensei los había citado a las 7 a.m. y tenía que ser puntual cuando llego ya estaban ahí Sakura y Sasuke, la primera se veía muy sonrojada y el segundo solo se mantenía viendo hacia la nada, el rubio se dirigió hacia ellos y los saludo.

-hola Sakura-chan y Teme

-Dobe

-agh Naruto tan escandaloso como siempre

Así los tres genin se dispusieron a esperar a su sensei tardón.

*2 horas después

- Yo – se apareció sin vergüenza alguna el sensei de los niños

-¡llega tarde sensei! – gritaron a la vez el rubio y la rosada.

-si chicos pero hoy tengo una buena excusa –les respondió el mayor con un tono serio

-y según usted de que se trata esta vez, espere no me diga se topó un gato negro o a una señora embarazada- le dijo la rosada con una cara enojada.

- no esta vez es culpa de Naruto- tan simple como siempre dijo el sensei.

-¡qué hiciste esta vez Naruto!- ahora si ya estaba muy enojada la chica.

- yo no he hecho nada sensei

************************pov. Naruto******************************

Cuando el sensei dijo que era mi culpa me quede confundido yo no he hecho nada, además Sakura me quiere golpear y sinceramente sus golpes duelen, ella es muy brusca no sé cómo pudo gustarme alguna vez.

-Naruto el Hokage me entrego esto para ti- me extiende un sobre blanco (1) y completamente sellado.

Lo abro inmediatamente frente a la mirada expectante de mis compañeros y mi sensei, pues es extraño que el viejo me envié un sobre con tanto misterio. Miro hacia el interior del sobre y este contiene un papel blanco y otro sobre negro saco el papel blanco y empiezo a leer.

_Naruto sé que te has de preguntar el porqué de esta carta y solo te puedo decir que la hemos encontrado se encuentra en el hospital en muy mal estado pero se recuperara ella es fuerte, sobre el otro sobre negro lo encontramos en su ropa y viene dirigida a ti así que decidi mandarla contigo espero que la leas y vayas a visitarla pronto, lamento no poder decirte esto de frente pero por el momento estoy haciendo oficial el regreso de Naruko y quitarla de la lista de desaparecidos._

No me había dado cuenta pero mis lágrimas de frustración, felicidad y miedo habían empezado a salir de mis ojos, pero eso no me importaba lo único que resonaba en mi mente es que ella había regresado pero estaba herida y en el hospital, me duele saber que pudo haber muerto pero deseo verla así que empiezo a correr todo lo que daban mis pierna hacia el hospital. Solo escuche cuando sensei dijo que dentro de poco me alcanzaría, pero a mí eso no me importaba yo deseaba verla y nada más.

Llegue al hospital un poco cansado muchas personas me miraban con odio pero en estos momentos eso no era importante, le pregunte a la recepcionista cual era la habitación y pase de largo hacia donde se encuentra.

-Naruto detente un momento primero debes saber de su estado antes de entrar y causar alboroto- esas palabras me detuvieron por completo Iruka-sensei tenía razón.

-lo siento sensei pero ya sabe como soy- mi sonrisa fue de lo mas falsa pero eso no importo en estos momentos.

-bien primero que nada, Naruko ya está estable tiene heridas graves pero no arriesga su vida, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y puede que no recuerde nada, lo mejor será esperar para ver qué pasa y esperemos y todo salga bien – su cara reflejaba preocupación al igual que yo pero debía ser fuerte.

-yo debo ser fuerte porque si ella pierde la memoria entonces es mi deber… protegerla de toda esta gente… porque sé que… la odiaran así como lo hacen conmigo- mis lágrimas empiezan a caer libremente por mis mejillas otra vez pero ahora no lo hago por mi si no por los dos.

-¿puedo entrar a verla?- le pregunto con temor de que no me deje verla.

-por supuesto pero no hagas mucho escandalo vale- asentí levemente a las indicaciones de Iruka-sensei y entre en la habitación.

Cuando entre la pude ver postrada en esa cama del hospital, su piel se veía pálida y estaba conectada a las maquinas que la ayudaban a respirar y le inyectaban suero, me duele verla así somos gemelos y sinceramente me preocupo mucho por ella pero desde que fuimos separados la vida en la aldea fue… muy siniestra. Me acerco a ella y toco su mejilla levemente sigue siendo igual de hermosa que antes.

-fuera de la habitación-

Se veía llegar a los integrantes faltantes del equipo7 los jóvenes se veían confundidos por la reacción de Naruto al recibir esa carta y el mayor se notaba ansioso, pues él también se preocupaba por su alumno y más al saber que el regreso de ella fue muy fatídico.

-¿cómo reacciono al saber de su estado?- le pregunto al chunnin

-como cualquiera lo tomaría esta devastado, además las cosas para ellos dos serán muy difíciles desde ahora.- su mirada reflejaba angustia.

-obviamente Iruka-kun pero ellos no se rendirán ante este obstáculo

Frente a ellos se paró con porte altanero el portador del sharingan y miro a los mayores- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el Dobe y porque tanto misterio?- la pregunta era en si una exigencia de parte del pelinegro, pero el Dobe era su amigo y bueno fue extraño verlo llorar.

-bien Sasuke, Sakura se los contaremos pero esto es confidencial no lo divulguen- ambos asintieron ente eso- como sabrán Naruto recibió una carta para que viniera a visitar a una chica muy importante para el que llego muy herida aquí a la aldea, ella es muy importante para Naruto sus lazos con ella son muy importantes por lo cual saber en qué condiciones llego lo altero mucho.

-pero sensei como se llama la chica ¿acaso es la novia de Naruto?- pregunto la de cabello rosa un tanto extrañada pues el rubio siempre pregonaba que gustaba de ella.

-jajaja no Sakura ella no es su novia y su nombre es Naruko Uzumaki- sonrió el castaño al ver la cara que pusieron los menores al escucha eso.

-entonces son hermanos- pregunto el pelinegro algo sorprendido.

-más que eso Sasuke ellos dos son gemelos- le respondió el peli plata al ver la que se venía.

-¡son gemelos!- respondieron ambos muy sorprendidos.

-por supuesto son idénticos pronto los verán no se apuren- sonrió Iruka-sensei muy divertido.

-Sasuke-

Aún sigo sorprendido de que el Dobe tenga una hermana gemela no me los imagino juntos, además ya tenemos mucho tiempo esperando y no hay señales de que la chica despierte y ahora que lo pienso con una chica más en la aldea será casi imposible no ser acosado todo el tiempo y menos ahora que habrá una chica más en la aldea.

Han pasado dos horas más y seguimos sin hacer nada, estoy que ya me quiero ir pero Kakashi no me deja dice que debemos esperar al Hokage y sinceramente la espera ya ha sido mucha, poco a poco he empezado a hartarme pues Sakura ha estado todo el tiempo pegada a mí. De un momento veo llegar al Hokage y que viene con mi hermano como su escolta y ahora que están aquí que nos dirán.

-hola chicos he venido a ver a los gemelos y a comunicar algunas cosas que los involucran a ustedes, así que síganme.

El viejo nos hizo entrar en la habitación en la que se encontraba el Dobe, al principio me sorprendí pues vi a Naruto sentado en una silla pegado a la cama viendo con adoración a la chica que se encontraba postrada en la camilla dirigí mi vista hacia ella y lo que vi me dejo impactado sus cabellos rubios como el oro y tan largos, su piel ligeramente bronceada de largas pestañas y facciones finas era muy parecida al Dobe pero… ella tiene un no sé qué me atrae. Siento unas palmadas en la espalda se que es mi hermano Itachi.

-acaso te impacto la vista estúpido hermano menor

-no se que me hablas tonto

-de que te gusto la rubia y eso que está dormida.

-eso no es cierto.

Cuando el Hokage entro en la habitación fue directo hacia Naruto y le dijo que tenía varias cosas que comunicarle con respecto a lo acontecido con la chica rubia, este le prestó atención y no reclamo nada.

-bien como lo más probable es que Naruko no recuerde nada he decidido que tendrá un sensei que le ayudara con sus entrenamientos ninja y como ser una kunoichi.

-ha y quien será el sensei de Naruko-chan

-bueno el será Itachi Uchiha.

-el hermano del Teme

-si Naruto-kun además aún hay algo que debo comunicarte entre Itachi-kun y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor para ustedes dos es que vivan con los Uchiha por un tiempo.

-¡que! Yo no pienso cambiarme de casa Naruko y yo viviremos ahí

-Naruto creo que estas siendo un poco egoísta con Naruko-chan

-¿porque lo dice viejo?

-porque al vivir en el barrio Uchiha los aldeanos no la lastimaran al saber que ella esta con el clan mas poderoso de la aldea.

-entonces eso será lo mejor pero Itachi-kun tu estas de acuerdo con esto

-por supuesto que si Naruto-kun

- y tu Teme

-solo no molesten Dobe y todo estará bien

-entonces será lo mejor vivir con los Uchiha…

CONTINUARA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1)bien preferí que fuera un sobre envés de un pergamino creo que era mejor en este caso.

Bien espero y les haya gustado el capi con esto empieza la historia sé que empezó algo confusa pero pronto empezaran más cosas interesantes que hará que la parejita se enamore, una cosa mas me gustaría que me digan si les gusto pues es la primera vez que escribo un fic hetero yo me especializo mas en el yaoi y ahora hacer esto me resulta extraño. Dejen sus comentarios que no le hacen daño a nadie bye.


	2. Chapter 2 comprometidos

**Notas de la autora: **bien aquí les traigo otro capi espero y les guste otra cosa mas los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto . Sin mas que empiece el capítulo.

****Naruko****

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y todo el cuerpo me dolía, no se qué pasa donde estoy, ni si quiera se ¿quién soy yo?, solo veo a personas desconocidas frente a mí que me miran con… duda y a un chico rubio le sale agua de los ojos y por algo que no comprendo me hace sentir…(1) el rubio se da cuenta de que he abierto mis ojos y me mira muy asombrado y entonces hace una mueca extraña que me hace sentir una calidez en mi pecho(2).

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- los miro con curiosidad además siento que debo…

-yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy tu hermano gemelo y ellos serán tus amigos.-me responde el chico rubio pero…

-ge..me..los –me costó pronunciar la palabra pues no se que es eso.

-si somos gemelos idénticos-lo miro con duda pero eso no están importante… quiero saber que soy

-¿Quién soy yo?- le pregunto con temor mientras él hace eso con su rostro otra vez.

-tu eres Naruko Uzumaki y somos familia y desde ahora estaremos juntos nuevamente.

Me abraza suavemente y me susurra en el oído cuanto me ha extrañado y yo correspondo a su abrazo y puedo sentir una calidez enorme en mi pecho además me siento tranquila y aliviada. Y ahora mis ojos también sueltan agua como los de Naruto, nos separamos de nuestro abrazo y me pongo a ver a todas la personas que se encuentran en la habitación. Un señor ya muy viejo, una chica rosada, un hombre con la cara completamente tapada y solo se le ve un ojo, otro castaño y con una cicatriz que atraviesa por su nariz o algo así y por ultimo dos chicos de cabello negro y ojos de igual color uno más grande que otro y el menor me llama la atención y siento una conexión extraña en mi interior.

Todos se presentan ante mí y me comunican que viviré con mi hermano Naruto y con los chicos Uchiha, ellos son muy serios pero me caen bien, por qué estoy aquí en el hospital bueno pues solo me han dicho que llegue a la aldea muy herida y nadie sabe que me sucedió, la chica de cabello rosa me miro muy feo pero dentro de lo que cabe fue amable conmigo y Naruto por fin me explico que es ser gemelos y bueno somos idénticos.

**************Sasuke*******************

Bien la rubia despertó y tiene unos ojos tan azules y hermosos jamás he visto color tan atrayente pero ella no recuerda nada y es el deber de Naruto, Itachi y mío hacer que ella aprenda las cosas básicas para ser un ninja, según el viejo Hokage con ella no será gran problema pues por lo visto ella sabía algunas técnicas o era una guerrera porque portaba armas y pergaminos, las armas que portaba son conductoras de chacra pero solo las puede activar ella al igual que los pergaminos y estos han sido entregados a Naruto y este los ha guardado para cuando sea el momento de que ella pueda utilizarlos.

Que más puedo decir de la niña rubia… así hasta hace poco me he dado cuenta de que es una Dobe como su hermano y bueno tiene un carácter especial y explosivo pero aun así no pierde esa parte femenina que va con ella además tiene un cuerpazo que nada deja a la imaginación y solo tiene 12 años. También Itachi ha dicho algo que me dejo impactado la chica es una genio y no batalla como lo hace Naruto y todo sale como ella quiere con respecto a sus entrenamientos.

Tampoco es que me sienta orgulloso ni nada pero Naruko no es la típica chica gritona que con solo verme pasar no se aloca y se lanza hacia mí como si no hubiera comido en días, además la semana pasada la dieron de alta en el hospital y los gemelos Uzumaki se mudaron a nuestra casa, otra cosa más la rubia ha estado en cama desde que llego y ha estado tomando clases de cómo ser una kunoichi y un poco de modales en lo cual ha mostrado un gran talento y eso solo significa que todo eso ya lo sabía. Por otra parte hoy por la tarde Naruko será presentada frente a los demás graduados de la academia como Kunoichi y será integrada al equipo7 temporalmente hasta que se encuentre un equipo para ella.

***********************Naruko********************* **

Desde que Salí del hospital he estado viviendo con mi Nii-chan y los hermanos Uchiha, Naruto es muy protector conmigo y cuida mucho de mí, por otra parte Itachi-kun es divertido y me hace mucho reír también me ha enseñado a como se debe comportar una dama y lo básico de ser una Kunoichi eso solo me hace pensar que es muy inteligente y por ultimo está el "sexy y buenote Sasuke Uchiha" la verdad su actitud me hace enojar… el mundo no gira entorno a sus pies y sobretodo es un creído porque al primer día de conocerlo me dijo con su horrible voz **"tú también estas enamorada de mi verdad"** y eso me enojo si en un principio se me hizo guapo con esa horrible actitud altanera arruino toda expectativa que tenia de él, por eso le deje todo claro que el jamás me iba a gustar y al parecer se enojó porque dijo eso ya lo veremos y se fue.

Pero ese no es el punto, mi Nii-san e Itachi-kun han planeado una especie de reunión para que conozca a los amigos de Naruto pero hay un problema no tengo nada de ropa de mujer y la que he estado usando es ropa de chico que me dio Naruto-nii.

**************************punto de vista alterno*************************

Todo marchaba bien y dentro de dos horas empezaba la "reunión" en casa de los Uchiha, la mayoría de las cosas ya estaban listas pero faltaba un pequeño detalle hasta que Naruko se lo comento a Itachi fue ahí cuando todos se dieron cuenta en que la rubia no podía seguir vistiendo ropa de hombre y es por eso que todos los habitantes de esa casa se encontraban en la sala intentando encontrar una solución a ese "pequeño" detalle.

-y bien que deberíamos hacer en este caso- pregunto un Naruto algo apenado.

-podriamos usar un poco de ropa que usaba nuestra madre cuando era Kunoichi tu ¿qué opinas Sasuke? – pregunto el mayor un poco temeroso a la reacción del menor pues a este no le gustaba que tocaran las cosas de su madre.

-mmm… creo que está bien solo que mañana iremos a comprarle ropa a la Dobe

-están seguros de que puedo usar la ropa de su madre no quiero incomodarlos- les dijo una apenada rubia.

-por supuesto que no Naruko-chan, además no es tu culpa es la nuestra por no darnos cuenta de que necesitas ropa femenina- le respondió el mayor con un ligero sonrojo.

-bien entonces podrían mostrarme que ropa debo ponerme

Y con esas palabras Itachi llevo a la rubia a la habitación de sus padres y le mostro la ropa que podría usar, donde se encontraban las blusas y pequeños short, lo que más sele dificulto al mayor fue mostrarle donde podría encontrar unas pantaletas y un sostén lo cual le saco un gran sonrojo al notar que la chica estaba muy bien desarrollada, sin más salió del cuarto dejando a la chica cambiarse a gusto. Bajo con los chicos y noto que Sakura Haruno ya había llegado 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada.

-y como te fue con respecto a la ropa Itachi-kun- le pregunto Naruto un poco curioso.

-muy bien…. Naruto- le llamo el mayor un poco apenado.

-si

-tienes una hermana muy hermosa – le dijo el Uchiha con una media sonrisa

-he porque lo dices, además ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi adorada hermana… te estaré vigilando he- de un momento un aura oscura envolvió al rubio que se veía amenazante.

-tranquilízate ella es mucho menor que yo.

Después de esa pequeña discusión por parte de Naruto los invitados (3) empezaron a llegar y poco a poco fueron acomodándose en el patio trasero de la casa esperando el porqué de esta reunión improvisada.

-y bien ya nos dirán el porque desde ahora Naruto vivirá aquí con ustedes- pregunto un perspicaz Shikamaru.

-si ahora mismo les diremos la razón- les comunico Itachi quien a su lado se encontraba Naruto.

-bien esto es difícil de explicar pero seré lo más breve posible… yo tengo una hermana gemela que hace tiempo se fue de la aldea y hace poco regreso en muy mal estado- el rubio se encontraba muy nervioso y no encontraba las mejores palabras.

-además también hay algo que debemos comunicarles chicos y es…

-oye Itachi-sama donde se encuentra Sasuke-kun –le exigió saber una rubia llamada Ino

-eso pronto lo sabrán… otra cosa ya no explicaremos nada esta niña me hizo enojar, así que pasen Naruko y Sasuke – así se libró de dar explicaciones el chico genio del clan Uchiha.

Y por una de las puertas que daban hacia el patio trasero salió Uchiha Sasuke vestido con una camisa azul rey y un pantalón negro junto a sus sandalias ninja negras y junto a el tomada de su mano se encontraba una chica de largos cabellos rubios y sueltos llevaba puesta una blusa azul cielo de cuello V pegada al cuerpo que enmarcaba muy bien su busto y su fina cintura junto con un short negro que le llegaba a medio muslo dejando ver sus larga piernas y traía unas botas de combate que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, llevando a juego unos guantes negros sin dedos.

Ante tal escena fue los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver semejante mujer frente a ellos lo único malo es que iba tomada de la mano del Uchiha menor y por otro lado Sakura e Ino estaban rabiosas de celos al ver a la chica tomada de la mano de su amor platonico, mientras que Hinata la miraba con cierta curiosidad al ver a una chica tan parecida a Naruto-kun y por último los hermanos mayores de estos dos sonreían al verlos juntos.

-hola chicos mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki espero y nos llevemos bien- se presentó la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-bueno nos llevaremos bien siempre y cuando dejes a mi Sasuke-kun tranquilo- exigió con fiereza- por cierto soy Ino Yamanaka.

-quítate de en medio, hola chica hermosa mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka y espero seamos algo más que amigos- la tomo de la mano e intento separarla del pelinegro

-¡Kiba! Deja tranquila a mi hermana que no ves que ella está comprometida con el teme de Sasuke- grito un enojado Naruto.

-¡Que!- gritaron todos los invitados al escuchar aquello.

-dime que eso no es cierto Sasuke-kun, tu no puedes casar con ella- le reclamo Sakura con un tono despectivo.

-no le hables así y si es verdad yo estoy comprometido con la Dobe- recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia prometida.

-no me llames así Sasuke-bastardo

-pues no parece que ustedes estén comprometidos- replico el castaño dueño de Akamaru.

-pues para tu información Sasuke y yo si estamos comprometidos y nos vamos a casar dentro de algunos años le cueste a quien le cueste- afirmo con determinación mirando a las demás chicas presentes.

-eso ni lo dudes pequeña Dobe tu eres solo mía- tomándola de la cintura y mirando a los chicos amenazante.

CONTINUARA****************

Naruto esta llorando y Naruko se siente triste por eso

Naruto le sonrió al verla despertar y ella se sintió feliz.

Los invitados son el equipo 8 Kiba, Shino y Hinata junto con el equipo 10 Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru

Bien eso es todo del segundo capitulo espero y les haya gustado espero sus comentarios y otra pregunta les gustaría que hubiera NaruHina bien eso es todo en el próximo capitulo se verá como fue que se comprometieron Sasuke y Naruko bye cuídense


	3. Chapter 3 siendo mas cercanos

**Notas de la autora:** bien hola chic s he vuelto aquí con el nuevo capítulo espero y les este gustando la historia pues estoy poniendo gran esfuerzo en ella.

Nota importante: la dulce y tierna Hinata tendrá un cambio brusco y se convertirá en la sexy y atrevida chica enamorada de….

Después de la fiesta donde hubo demasiada tensión entre las chicas excepto por Hinata la cual entablo una amistad con Naruko y quedaron de verse al siguiente día para acompañarla a comprar ropa decente para la chica, charlaron de otras cosas y la fiesta termino sin más percances solo con el pequeño inconveniente de los celos de Sakura la cual quedo muy ardida.

Ahora siendo un nuevo día la chica se prepara para su salida con su nueva amiga Hinata Hyuga, mientras es observada por su ahora prometido y acosador Sasuke Uchiha. Muchos dirán que es lo que le ha pasado al muchacho como para convertirse en un acosador de tiempo completo pero la verdad ni el mismo sabe la razón por la cual quiere pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la chica que se cambia enfrente de él.

-bastardo ¿porque no me esperas afuera?- estaba enojada con él pues no dejaba de verla en ningún momento.

-porque quieres que me valla, si yo estoy muy a gusto aquí viendo cómo te vistes- era verdad a él le encantaba ver como la rubia se arreglaba, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda.

-el punto es que no es correcto que me veas desnuda- ella se sonrojo un poco al notar la mirada del moreno puesta en sus pechos los cuales solo eran cubiertos por un sujetador de color blanco.

-¿cómo puedes tener unos senos tan grandes teniendo tan solo 12 años?- intento tocarlos con sus manos.

-aléjate de mi bastardo pervertido- apartándose de él, mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente

-ho vamos no te hagas la inocente que no es la primera vez que te veo así es mas ye te he visto desnuda… -mirando fijamente su hermosa figura.

-ya deja de verme así, además si se entera mi Nii-san que tú me ves en cueros no quiero ni imaginarme lo que te pueda hacer

-acaso estas preocupada por mí- abrazándola por la cintura pegándola a su fuerte pecho, el se sonrojo al sentir los senos de la chica contra el suyo se sentía bien esa sensación.

-no es eso pero… yo no quiero tener problemas con mi hermano- lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules que reflejaban un poco de preocupación.

-solo por esta vez te dejare tranquila pero con la condición de que yo también te acompañare en la salida que tendrás con esa chica.

-se llama Hinata y por mi está bien que vallas conmigo, pero anda déjame arreglarme- sacándolo se su habitación.

-¡ha! Otra cosa el desayuno está listo- grito desde afuera de la habitación.

Una vez sola en la habitación la chica empezó a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo, empezó por su cabello era rubio y largo hasta la cintura, luego su cara fina y redonda de ojos azules nariz fina y recta de boca pequeña y labios rosados su cara era linda, su cuello, su mirada bajo un poco mas, encontró su pechos eran un poco grandes y redondos entonces recordó las palabras de ese bastardo pervertido **"¿Cómo puedes tener unos senos tan grandes?" **no era su culpa estar tan desarrollada y entonces recordó como fue que ellos se conocieron tan "afondo".

****************flash back*************

Llevaba ya dos días de haber llegado a la casa Uchiha, era muy espaciosa para su gusto y un poco solitaria, se encontraba sola en la habitación que le había dado Itachi-sama era bonita las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul cielo un color que a ella le gustaba mucho, tenía un gran ventanal que daba hacia un pequeño balcón que estaba ubicado en el patio trasero, lo único malo era que ese mismo balcón estaba conectado a otro ventanal hasta ahí todo estaba bien el problema era a quien le pertenecía esa otra habitación y el dueño de esta es del bastardo de Sasuke.

-sabes no deberías dejar la ventana abierta sabiendo que cualquiera podría entrar en tu habitación pequeña Dobe- estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana.

-tienes razón podría entrar un pervertido llamado Sasuke Uchiha- era obvio que no se llevaban bien.

-bueno rubia cálmate yo estoy aquí solo porque mi hermano y Naruto tuvieron que salir y me pidieron que te diera algo de comer – la sonrisa del pelinegro se ensancho al ver la cara que puso la rubia.

-entonces estamos solos- afirmo un poco temerosa.

-exacto mi rubia hermosa

-yo no soy tuya quien te crees- le reclamo un poco sonrojada.

-mmm… me creo que dentro de poco seré tuyo y tu mía

-arrogante- ella sonrio un poco sonrojada y en sus ojos se podía ver un poco de picardía.

-bueno el punto no es ese, Itachi me ha dado tus medicinas para que te las tomes y después vamos a comer

Le extendió un vaso con una extraña sustancia dentro, ella frunció el ceño y dijo que no lo quería él se enojó y empezaron a forcejear para que la rubia se tomara la medicina, hasta que sin entender como fue ambos terminaron bañados en la extraña sustancia, ambos fruncieron el ceño y el pelinegro tomo en sus brazos a la rubia.

-oye bájame bastardo a donde me llevas

-a que nos demos un baño mira como terminamos por tu culpa

- "nos" eso me suena a manada yo me bañare sola

-no rubia bonita nos bañaremos juntos prometo no hacerte nada que no te guste- le dijo con voz ronca.

-¡tú estás loco!- grito demasiado sonrojada.

Llegaron al gran baño que tenía la mansión Uchiha ahí se encontraba una gran bañera la cual se empezó a llenar cuando el moreno coloco a su chica dentro de la bañera y abrió la llave del agua, le susurro un ligero **"desnúdate pera mi"** ella se sonrojo e hizo lo que él le pidió, mientras que el chico empezó a quitarse su propia ropa.

-en verdad piensas meterte a bañar conmigo

-por supuesto que si, no pienso desperdiciar una oportunidad así contigo.- le dijo en un tono sugerente.

-sabes eres un pervertido bastardo de lo peor-

La rubia ya se había quitado toda su ropa menos las vendas que cubrían sus pechos ella las usaba como sostén, mientras que el moreno ya se encontraba completamente desnudo ante los ojos de la chica rubia que lo veía con cierta curiosidad, ella nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo y le daba cierta curiosidad. La tina ya se encontraba llena.

-no piensas quitarte esas vendas sucias, además se ven apretadas- quería verla completamente desnuda, el también sentía esa curiosidad que estaba viendo en ella.

-que es lo que buscas en mí no te entiendo y ahora quieres verme desnuda que te pasa

-lo que me pasa es que me atraes y aun no se de que forma así que intento averiguarlo y otra cosa eres muy hermosa y quiero tenerte junto a mí.

-junto a ti de que manera como una zorra o… algo mas- lo miraba sentada dentro de la bañera mientras se quitaba las vendas ansiosa.

-yo no te quiero como a una zorra yo quiero que seas mi esposa- entrando con ella en la bañera que era muy espaciosa.

-esas son palabras muy importantes no se deben decir a la ligera – ella se encontraba completamente desnuda.

- y no lo digo a la ligera yo te protegeré de toda la gente que quiera hacerte daño dentro de esta aldea es una promesa- mirando sus hermosos ojos azules.

- me lo prometes

-si es nuestra promesa, pase lo que pase yo te protegeré de todos los que quieran hacerte daño- le dijo mientras rozando sus labios en un pequeño beso.

Se quedaron en la tina por un buen rato en silencio, para después empezar a bañarse, ninguno dijo nada y se fueron cada quien en su habitación, para rato después bajar a la sala y esperar a que llegaran Itachi y Naruto. Cuando ellos llegaron les dieron la noticia de que estaban comprometidos, no les dieron explicaciones de como fue que llegaron a esto.

******************fin del flash back********************

Y pensar que desde ese día el bastardo y yo nos hicimos más unidos, pero ahora debo de darme prisa o no alcanzare a desayunar antes de salir con Hinata-chan, me pongo una blusa negra de tirantes que en la espalda trae el símbolo del clan Uchiha y a juego una falda color negro que me llega hasta medio muslo y junto con la blusa me pongo una chaqueta azul cielo está también trae el símbolo del clan Uchiha y unas zapatillas negras. Me miro al espejo y la verdad me veo bien pero será mejor que me recoja el cabello en dos coletas y ahora si me veo bien.

Bajo directa al comedor y me encuentro con que Hinata-chan ya se encuentra aquí esperándome que pena y yo apenas bajo, le sonrió y le pregunto si ya comió algo ella negó y le pedí que nos acompañara a desayunar gustosa acepto y fueron juntas a sentarse en la mesa de los Uchiha donde ya las estaban esperando los chicos iniciando una breve conversación.

-hey chicos Hinata-chan desayunara con nosotros.

- que bien déjame poner un plato más en la mesa- no me esperaba que Naruto-nii se entusiasmara al ver a Hina-chan.

-espero no causarles muchas molestias- la pobre Hinata se ha sonrojado al parecer a ella le gusta mi hermano.

-oye Naruto-nii ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotras?- se ha sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-claro que me gustaría pero no las incomodo- se ve algo inseguro.

-claro que no incomodas además Sasuke bastardo también va ir

-enserio teme… bueno entonces yo también voy.- mi hermano se entusiasma e Itachi solo sonríe ante esto.

-saben parece que van a tener una cita doble- Itachi es maligno.

Los cuatro nos sonrojamos pero no dijimos nada terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos en dirección al centro comercial que había en Konoha, todos se no quedaban viendo y es que Sasuke es muy posesivo y me lleva agarrada de la cintura, sin duda este será un largo día.

CONTINUARA*********************

Bien hasta aquí llego el capitulo espero y les haya gustado dejan sus comentarios próximo capi acercamiento entre Naruto y Hinata y también se vera lo que decía en el sobre negro.


	4. Chapter 4 una cita doble

*******************Naruto*************

Aun no puedo creer que estoy aquí con estas dos chicas tan hermosas y con mi mejor amigo en una **"cita doble"** como lo llamo Itachi-sama, la verdad es que mi hermana Naruko es muy hermosa y está muy desarrollada como para tener 12 años por eso no estoy dispuesto a dejársela a cualquier pervertido que fije sus asquerosos ojos en mi hermosa hermana, pero también se me ha comunicado que mis padres y los del Teme los comprometieron y por así decirlo dentro de algunos años Sasuke será mi cuñado, se que debería de sentirme celoso de que alguien me quiera quitar a mi hermana que recién no acabamos de encontrar pero se que Sasuke cuidara muy bien de Naruko-chan y solo por eso me encuentro mucho más tranquilo, el vivir con los Uchiha ha traído grandes cambios a mi vida pero ahora tengo un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Por otro lado me he dado cuenta de que no me gusta Sakura y solo fue un simple capricho como el que ella siente por Sasuke-teme lo único malo es que ella es tan cerrada que no se da cuenta de la verdad pero ella es punto y aparte, porque ahora estoy con una chica muy hermosa es un poco tímida pero eso a mí no me importa para mi ella sigue siendo muy linda, Hinata Hyuga que camina a mi lado un poco sonrojada pero con una mirada decidida, mientras que más adelante llamando mucho la atención van Naruko y Sasuke.

-Naruto-kun se ven muy bien juntos no lo crees –su voz es tan dulce y fina me ha encantado oírla

-si la verdad se ven bien juntos, pero nunca pensé que el teme fuera así de posesivo- pues lleva a mi hermana tomada de la cintura, demasiados hombres se le quedan mirando.

-si pero me alegra de que quiera protegerla- se sonroja un poco mas.

-eso no importa y dime Hinata-chan ¿tu también compraras ropa?- le pregunto pues yo también quiero que me modelen como de seguro lo ara Naruko con el Teme.

-mmm… si me gusta algo lo comprare- me dedica una hermosa sonrisa aunque aun sigue un poco sonrojada.

-bueno Naruto-kun pero cuando compremos la ropa interior que ocupara Naru-chan tu y el bastardo ese se tendrán que ir- me miro muy seria donde quedo la Hinata tímida.

-¿he?... por supuesto yo no soy un pervertido- ahora yo soy el sonrojado no quiero que piense esas cosas de mi.

-yo no lo digo por ti si no por el bastardo de Sasuke Uchiha –ella rie un poco pero se ve muy seria.

-bueno y porque lo tienes en ese concepto- es extraño que una chica se exprese asi del Teme pues por lo general el es demasiado genial según las chicas.

-porque Sasuke le mira mucho los pechos a Naru-chan –ella se sonrojo demasiado al igual que yo, es que no es por se grosero ni nada pero mi hermana tiene unas tetas muy grandes.

-bueno eso yo también lo he notado- aun sigo sonrojado.

-y no te enoja eso- ella me mira con curiosidad, se supone que yo soy muy celoso.

-es que Sasuke no es como los otros chicos que solo juegan con ellas, además cuando has visto a Sasuke mirar a una chica de mas… nunca es por eso que se que el la quiere de verdad.- me mira asombrada para después sonreír, sin dudas ella es mucho mejor que Sakura.

*****************Sasuke************

Cuando salimos de casa decidí darles un poco de privacidad al Dobe y la chica Hyuga, yo no quise decir nada pero se que todos notamos la atracción que hay entre esos dos y sinceramente me alegro por el pues siempre ha estado solo hasta hace poco que ha encontrado a mi hermosa rubia que resulta es su hermana gemela, nunca pensé que yo diría esto pero ahora todos nosotros somos una familia, algo que hace mucho perdimos.

Caminamos por la aldea y el ver a mi chica ha alborotado a varios hombres eso me frustra pero lo que me ha hecho enojar fue que la mayoría de los aldeanos la miran con malos ojos y dicen cosas como **"no puedo creer ahora sean dos demonios" "que hacen esos monstros con dos miembros de las familias mas respetables, es una vergüenza" ** todos esos comentarios me hacen enojar ninguno de ellos dos es un monstro **, **los que están equivocados son esos malditos que juzgan sin conocer, mientras que Naruko ella se empieza a sentir incomoda por eso decido tomarla de la cintura ante la mirada varias chicas envidiosas.

-oye Naru no te sientas mal por lo que estos idiotas digan- la miro a los ojos los cuales se ven un poco llorosos.

-pero porque tienen que ser tan crueles con nosotros- mira hacia la nada un poco ausente.

-tu solo tienes que preocuparte por nosotros que somos tu familia- la tomo de la barbilla y hago que me mire a los ojos.

-si tienes razón solo deben de importarme ustedes mi familia- la tomo por la cintura y ella me pasa los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, acerco mis labios a los suyos y le doy un casto beso en los labios.

-vamos sigamos- ella ahora esta sonriente y eso me alegra.

-si pero…. Chicas de Konoha envídienme- sin dudas ella es la mejor chica que he conocido.

*************************** 2 horas después*****************

Los chicos ya habían comprado la mayoría de lo que necesitarían solo faltaba la ropa interior por lo cual las chicas estaban un poco sonrojadas y los chicos andaban un poco burlistas, pero hubo algo que hizo enojar un poco a Naruko pues toda la ropa que le compraron le mandaron a poner el símbolo Uchiha lo cual para ella significaba un símbolo de propiedad por parte de Sasuke bastardo.

-bien creo que es momento de separarnos por un momento chicas tienen 1 hora- les dijo Naruto mientras veía a una sonrojada Hinata.

-si nos vemos luego Naruto-kun- le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a irse con Naruko.

-bien pequeña Dobe cómprate algo bonito para que me lo modeles después- le giño el ojo mientras se lo decía.

-ya cállate bastardo pervertido- ella se sonrojo mucho.

-no le hagas caso Naru-chan vámonos- se fueron las chicas y solo quedaron los chicos.

-sabes Teme no deberías de decirle ese tipo de cosas a Naruko-chan- lo mira con un poco de reproche.

-si bueno me gusta verla enojada- se sonroja un poco

-en verdad te gusta mucho mi hermana no es asi- lo mira seriamente.

-para que mentirte a ti, si eres mi mejor amigo si tu hermana me encanta- lo mira con una extraña sonrisa.

-Teme solo cuídala mucho y no la lastimes bastardo, además ni se te ocurra embarazarla ella aun es muy joven- su mirada reflejaba enojo y seguridad.

-no te preocupes Dobe mayor cuando la haga mía me cuidare para no dejarla preñada-

El rubio soltó un grito de horror y le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo, mientras que este solo reía ante la reacción de su mejor amigo, pero sinceramente desearía poder hacerla suya.

-eres demasiado imposible Sasuke y bien ¿ahora que hacemos?

-bueno que te parece si me acompañas a comprarle un regalo a Naruko

-claro hermano, me alegra que te preocupes mucho por ella- lo mira con un deje de tristeza

-oye no te pongas así ya sabes que yo haría lo que sea por ella, además tu eres mi mejor amigo.

-bueno dejemos ese tema de lado y vamos a buscarle algo a Naruko-chan

Se la pasaron casi 1 hora buscando el regalo perfecto pero no encontraban nada, hasta que se detuvieron en una joyería ahí tenia diversos collares pero uno llamo la atención de ambos era dos dijes de plata de un zorro uno era blanco con una piedra negra como ojo y el otro negro con unos ojos rojos estos vendían los dos juntos y les grababan el nombre de la pareja deseada.

-piensas que le gustara

-por supuesto que si Sasuke.

Así compraron los dijes y al zorro blanco le grabaron Naruko Uzumaki y al zorro negro Sasuke Uchiha los envolvieron en una bonita caja para regalos y ambos se fueron en busca de sus chicas. Una vez todos juntos salieron de ahí y sin saber como las parejas se separaron.

Con Naruto

Ambos iban caminando lado a lado, se miraban de reojo pero ninguno se animaba a sacar platica, estaban nerviosos, miraron un parque cercano y ambos fueron hacia ahí en silencio se sentaron en una banca cercana.

-Naruto-kun hoy fue un día muy lindo, nunca habíamos salido los dos juntos

-lose Hinata-chan eres muy linda y eso ya lo había notado antes pero nunca me había animado a hablarte- su mirada se volvió triste.

- eso no es cierto a ti siempre te ha gustado Sakura porque debería creerte- se miraba un poco enojada.

- tu eres la heredera a un poderoso clan en verdad crees que se vería bien que yo el chico demonio este detrás Hinata Hyuga- su mirada se volvió dura y nostálgica- en cambio Sakura el clan de ella no es tan reconocido aquí en la aldea.

- a mi jamás me ha importado lo que dice la gente de esta aldea sobre ti- sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero su mirada era decidida.

- lose pero a tu padre si le importa yo no quiero crearte problemas- se miraban a los ojos.

-mi padre es lo que menos importa ahora- sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco.

- tienes razón –y termino con la distancia que los separaba dándole un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica.

Al separarse los dos estaban muy rojos pues ese había sido su primer beso.

-creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu casa Hinata-chan – se levantaron y se fueron caminando tomados de las manos.

Cuando llego a casa se encontró con un Itachi algo deprimido diciendo cosas como **"no puede ser mis hermanos ya tienen novia mientras que yo sigo solterón moriré viejo y con muchos gatos"** mientras hacia la cena, por otro lado Naruko lucia muy feliz con el collar que le regalo Sasuke-teme y este último lucía un chupetón en su cuello.


	5. Chapter 5 un corazon roto

A la mañana siguiente se alistaban los tres jóvenes para lo que sería su primer entrenamiento con una nueva integrante en el equipo 7 pues con toda la confusión y cosas así solo habían tenido un poco de entrenamiento y muy pocas misiones, pero eso solo hacía a la chica rubia animarse más de lo que ya estaba grandes retos la esperaban su memoria perdida con un pasado en blanco, pero que estaba dispuesta a recordar que había sucedido con ella.

Por eso se encontraba con Naruto y Sasuke en camino al campo de entrenamiento porque desde hoy empezaba a formar parte del equipo 7 temporalmente pero eso no importaba por ahora, ya que se encontraba feliz **"¿hace mucho que no sentíamos esta calidez verdad?" **esa pregunta le rondaba constantemente, se sentía diferente algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir inquieta y ese algo hace que sienta cierta amargura en su corazón.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y solo se encontraba la chica de cabello rosa que la miraba con mucho odio eso no la afectaba como con su gemelo Naruto, para ella el sentirse odiada por esa chica le causaba una emoción insana al igual que repulsión hacia lo que sus oscuros pensamientos llamaba humanos, su única luz en ese camino lleno de neblina oscura y tenebrosa era la pequeña familia que formo con su prometido y hermanos.

-hola Sasuke-kun –eso atrajo la atención de todos.

-hola Sakura-chan

-ash Naruto no interrumpas cuando quiero hablar con mi Sasuke-kun- eso la enfureció.

-Sasuke no es tuyo y no le hables así a Naruto –su mirada era molesta.

-y quien me lo va a impedir una rubia oxigenada como tu… no me hagas reír.

-puede que sea oxigenada pero… por lo menos mi cabello no es rosa chicle.

-mira el que Sasuke te mire por ahora solo es porque le atrae el tamaño de tu tetas.

-celos de algo que yo poseo y tú por mas que lo intentes jamás conseguirás- ante eso Sakura le dio una cachetada.

-eres una… zorra que lo único que buscas es seducir hombres.

-bueno pero eso es parte de ser Kunoichi, nos enseñan a que nuestra belleza es un arma de doble filo y eso hay que aprovecharlo contra el enemigo.-con sonrisa altanera y mirada gélida.

-Sakura basta y tu Naruko deja de seguirle la corriente- puso el orden entre las chicas el pelinegro.

-pero Sasuke-kun ella fue la que empezó además ni siquiera pertenece a este equipo- la frustración de la chica crecía al ver que su amor platónico no estaba volteando a verla a ella.

-ya no le hagas caso Sasuke, yo también tengo la culpa por seguirle el juego- su mirada arrepentido ablando el frio corazón del Uchiha.

-no te preocupes por eso pequeña Dobe, ven vamos a ese árbol de ahí.

Apuntando hacia un frondoso árbol que se encontraba cerca de ellos, la tomo de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta donde seria por el tiempo de espera su nido de amor, dejando atrás a un Naruto muy serio y a una pelirosa con el corazón roto. La furia se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos por motivos diferentes que estaban dispuestos a dejar en claro de una vez por todas.

-tienes algo que decir antes de que empiece, con lo que tengo planeado decirte- sus ojos azules se veían tan fríos y tenebrosos como nunca antes habían estado.

-si no dejare que esa maldita replica tuya se quede con mi Sasuke-kun –su mirada decidida no dejaba a dudas que estaba dispuesta a todo.

-hasta donde yo sé el Teme puede decidir por si solo- sus ojos azules parecían hielo puro ante cada palabra que le daba Sakura.

-no me importa yo me he esforzado todo este tiempo para que Sasuke-kun me notara y llega esa maldita bruja y lo arruina todo.- su furia aumentaba con cada palabra.

-que te hace pensar que quitando del camino a Naruko, Sasuke te va a amar.

-porque quitándola a ella yo estaré ahí para él.

- sus palabras eran crueles pero necesitaba hacer entender a la chica que no tenía oportunidad con el Uchiha.

-el me ama solo que aún no se ha dado cuenta…

-si eso fuera cierto entonces como se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Naruko.

**********************Sakura*******************

Con cada palabra que salen de la boca de Naruto me doy cuenta de que tiene razón, si Sasuke me quisiera yo sería la que estuviera entre sus brazos y no Naruko, pero hay una parte dentro de mí que me dice que no me rinda que si me esfuerzo en conquistar a Sasuke Uchiha lo lograre pero al voltear a ver el lugar donde se encuentran Sasuke y la rubia solo me causa dolor ellos se encuentran abrazados, mientras que yo sufro en silencio por un amor no correspondido, pero las palabras de Naruto frías y crueles hacia mi persona me lastiman en especial esa pregunta **"si en un pasado no te quiso ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?".**

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso en cierta parte tiene razón si no lo hizo antes porque lo haría ahora, ya nada tenía sentido y sin darme cuenta mis lágrimas empieza a salir libremente por mis ojos y se deslizan por mis mejillas, Naruto luce un poco sorprendido pero no se disculpa ni pide perdón como lo haría días atrás, corriendo tras de mi enamorado y gritándome sus sentimientos, pidiéndome una cita o algo así pero …ahora algo en Naruto cambio él se ve un poco más maduro y ya no es tan fácil leer sus sentimientos a traves de sus ojos, esto también es obra de Naruko o la convivencia con los Uchiha ha cambiado un poco su forma de ver la vida y se ha vuelto un poco más serio.

Odio ser cobarde pero ahora solo quiero alejarme un poco de esos tres ya después veré como disculparme con ellos pero por el momento es hora de poner mis sentimientos en orden ya después veré a ver que hago con eso. Me voy del lugar y llego a mi casa sin saber muy bien cómo fue que llegue, solo se que entre a mi habitación y toda mi frustración salió en forma de furia y llanto contra Naruko la única culpable de que mis sentimientos no sean notados por Sasuke-kun.

Y ahora solo me queda esperar porque en algún momento todo vuelva a ser como antes de que llegara esa chica rubia, sé que ella es bonita además de estar muy desarrollada para su edad, es la envidia de todas las chicas y una diosa entre los chicos de nuestra edad y algunos mayores que lo único que quieren es tirársela. Aunque eso podría beneficiarme si le pido a Zacuto mi hermano mayor que la conquiste as ella se alejara de mi Sasuke-kun y mi hermano consigue novia así todos quedamos felices solo me queda comentárselo a Zacuto y entonces comenzara mi plan.

CONTINUARA****************


End file.
